Shall We Play A Game? (SYOC story)
by MiraiAsano
Summary: SYOC flock story. Submittions now closed. Schools all over the world are getting weaker. Mutants were escaping, some were even happy in the protection of the school. Until a new Director takes over. He's taken every one of the escaped mutants back or has had them killed. Except 8 of them. They're being forced to run. And If they're lucky, they'll meet in the middle, Dead or alive
1. Prologue 1

**Here it is! The first chappie! Well, Prologue...**

* * *

Third Person POV

The wind blew harshly, signalling that winter was approaching soon. The oriental girl clutched her coffee and muffins in her hands as she happily walked towards the Anchorage Public Library. Any normal person would probably see her as a normal cheery highschool girl. But if you looked into her eyes, you would find bitter sweetness behind false innocence.

The girl sat peacefully in the grass that would soon wither as winter came. But as soon as she opened her book, she blinked twice, and slammed it shut. Her eyes closed and her she scratched her head underneath her beanie.

"Watching people is rude, little girl" she said. Out of no where, another girl walked up to her. Her platinum blonde hair was out of place, and she looked as if she were starving. "I'm Rin." The ginger held out a hand.

"Zada." The smaller girl shook it. Zada looked longingly at the other girl's chocolate muffin. Rin smiled kindly. Then she brought up the muffin, and took a long, huge bite. Satisfyed, Rin wiped her mouth with a napkin and innocently continued eating the muffin as Zada stared. Rin finished the muffin with a flick of her tongue over her lips.

"Yum." She murmured. Zada gaped at Rin. Then again, Zada could sense that type of personality while she watched Rin. Zada suddenly felt the urge to bolt.

Rin stood up then. "Bye, Swan." She said, leaving Zada there, still gaping. Zada almost choked on spit. She didn't understand. How did she know...

With a saddened state, Zada stood up to leave, then saw something from the corner of her eye. A brown bag. Zada picked it up out of curiosity. When she opened it, she saw an untouched blueberry muffin. There was also a tiny slip of paper. Zada pulled it out and read what was written.

The handwriting was like one of those fancy Hallmark cards, but you could tell it was hand written.

* * *

**_ Let's go, brat. :3_**

**_~Rin_**

* * *

_When...had she written that?_ Zada thought to herself. _What did she mean by..._

She quickly looked up to find any sign of Rin. Finally, she spotted her standing at the bus stop going towards downtown. Zada looked down the street and saw the city bus approaching.

With all the strength she could muster, Zada leaped and zoomed through the field towards the bus stop. She was so close. The bus stopped right in front of Rin, who proceeded to hop on. Zada ran, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. Just before the doors closed completely, Rin held a hand out so the driver kept the door open. With a soft sob, Zada clutched onto Rin's hand. Rin pulled her into the bus and paid for her fare.

They sat in the very back. Rin taking up most of the space with her ridiculously long legs. "Why?" Zada asked, chewing on her muffin. Rin's face suddenly contorted into a pleasurable smile. It was the most terrifying thing as Zada watched Rin's pupils dialate.

"Tanoshii desu." She whispered, with a giggle. Zada silently ate the muffin. She had no idea what Rin had said. But if that was Rin's only joyful expression, it would take some getting used to.

* * *

Rin and Zada were walking and conversing while eating ice cream. Zada felt that she was finally beginning to understand Rin. She couldn't exactly explain it, but Rin wasn't a person to be judged immediately.

"So where are we going?" Zada finally asked what had been on her mind. Rin smiled down at her.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"8 years old. I'm almost 9." Zada replied. Rin nodded.

"I'm going to introduce you to my friend. You'll like her. I think." Rin shrugged and licked her ice cream cone.

Zada nervously twisted her mouth. She wasn't sure if she could handle a second Rin.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Zada suddenly heard a loud voice ring through her ears. Rin and Zada both turned around to see a girl with the biggest bow Zada had ever seen in her hair.

The girl was as tall as Rin, meaning Zada was still a dwarf. She had soft caremel colored hair and shining eyes Zada couldn't see the color of. She wore mostly white. A white jacket and shirt with lavender jeggings and white boots. Like Rin, she was scarily pretty. All sharp features.

"Ahh, Vi." Rin said in a flat tone. She didn't seem suprised at all to Zada's dismay. The girl ran up to them.

"Who's this?" She automatically zoned in on little Zada. Rin placed a hand on Zada's head to soothe her.

"This is Zada. Zada, that girl with the monster bow is Viola." Rin introduced. Viola made a face at Rin. Then she proceeded to pull on Rin's cheeks. It was then that Zada noticed Viola had a small black track jacket under her arm.

"Don't, make, fun, of, my, bow, Rin..."Viola made different expressions as she squished and pulled Rin's cheeks. When she finally released them, Rin's cheeks were the color of pomogranates. Rin painfully rubbed her cheeks.

"Where's my favorite?" Rin grumbled at Viola. Viola scowled.

"Little moster is over there." She jabbed her thumb in the direction behind her. As Zada focused in, she could see the faint outline of a boy running towards them. His eyes flamed in anger as he raised his hand to strike Viola.

Viola smoothly slid out of the way, giggling histerically as the boy tried to hit her over and over. He did however, grab the track jacket Viola must have taken. With a deep sigh, Rin siezed the boy by the back of his green Under Armor shirt. _Ouch_, Zada thought. _That must have grabbed some skin._

But the boy didn't seem too bothered. "Let me go!" He wiggled in her grasp, his curly brown hair flailing in every direction.

"No no no..." Rin bonked the boy on the head. The boy pouted up at her. Rin smiled tightly and finally released him. The boy did something that Zada in particular found disturbing, yet interesting. He stuck his tongue out at Viola, but instead of spitting he hissed. His tongue had a slight split at the tip, and it made Zada jump a bit.

"Eep!" She clutched her ice cream. The boy turned his head to look at her.

"Who's the emo barbie kid?" He asked Rin.

"That's Zada." Rin replied sweetly. Zada took a mental note of how she didn't object to the emo barbie part of his question.

"Who's the mini Harry Styles wannabe?" Zada asked back snidely. Rin gripped Zada's shoulder.

"This is Sea-bass." Rin replied. "He's mine." Rin gave her a piercing stare. Sebastian put his hands on Rin's face.

"Like hell I am, you pedophile!" He grunted, pushing Rin away. Viola hummed.

"You should call him Sebastian." Viola suggested. Sebastian gave Viola a look and did the weird hiss thing again.

Zada, for some reason, giggled. Their bickering was kinda like siblings. Sebastian cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"Let's get going." He said. Near their right, there was a small ledge that led to the icy ocean. With a running start, the boy leapt off the ledge and out came wings from his back.

Zada almost didn't believe her eyes as she watched both Viola and Rin lift off into the air.

Viola's wings were shiny and see through, and she moved fast. Rin's wings were shimmering wherever there were spots of silver. Sebastian's wings were a series of browns that were dark around the edges and white with brown spots on the bottom.

"Let's go Zada!" Viola called out. With a smile threatening to break her face, Zada shrugged off her jacket and flew off into the air with her new friends.

However, she did notice later on...

She dropped the ice cream.

What a waste...

* * *

**I finished it earlier than expected guys. So yup. But this is angain, a Prolouge. There will be 1-2 more Prologues so I can introduce the last four characters. Look forward to that Chapter tomorrow!**

**~Mirai**


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2

Third Person POV

The four kids sat on the outside of a TGI Fridays in San Antonio, Texas. They were practically burning up inside, but that wasn't the reason why they were outside in the first place.

"Oh he's fast." Viola smiled as she saw their target. The waiter. He saw their table and walked over, his black hair resting above vibrant blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Alexander. I'll be your waiter for today." The handsome boy smiled at them.

"Can we call you Alex?" Zada asked sweetly. He looked suprised but shrugged.

"Can I get you some drinks?" He asked.

"I'll have a sprite." Sebastian said.

"Coke." Zada said.

"Strawberry lemonade" said Viola. Alex looked towards Rin who was waitting patiently with a nassty gleam in her eyes. Zada ignored the gross emotions running through Rins head. Viola glaced at Rin, afraid of what she would say.

"Your drink?" Alex asked. The others were astonished. He handled Rin's piercing gaze with ease. Though his lips twitched, as if he recalled a funny joke.

"I'll have your cu-" Rin was cut off when Viola stuffed a few napkins into her mouth at the speed of light. Zada looked alarmed, already knowing what Rin was about to say. Sebastian looked at Alex, who was smiling with one eyebrow raised. Rin spit out the napkins and Viola scolded her a bit.

"Rin, we talked a about this. You can't be that forward." Viola said. Rin nodded and looked at Alex again.

"You were saying?" Alex tapped his pen on the notepad. Rin tugged on her hair

"Since I can't have that, I'll have a vanilla milkshake." She grinned. Viola shot Rin a look. Rin gave her an innocent smile. With a dashing smile, Alex wrote it down and left with a wave of his hand.

"RIN." Viola and Zada raised their voices.

"Hai.." She replied flatly. Then suddenly, Rin's head popped up. "You guys hear that?" She asked. Viola listened carefully, as did Zada. Sebastian looked up and around. "Cover me." Rin said. Viola shifted her position so she was covering Rin from view.

Rin took off her gray beanie. Black cat ears popped up. Zada squeaked. "Omigod those are so cute!" She reached out to touch them, but Sebastian smacked her hand away.

"She's listening." He said, his face serious. Rin's ears twitched again.

"They're comming." She said. Viola grabbed her bag.

"Let's go then." Viola said.

"No." Zada said, hearing a tangle of thoughts. "Too late. Hide."

The four mutants ran inside the restraunt, making a beeline for the restrooms. On the way, Alex saw them rushing from the kitchen.

Curious, Alex went to follow them. Then he heard it. Well, sensed it. Finding a faster pace, he ran to the restrooms.

But they didn't make it.

**_Boom! Crash!_**

The cieling came down as 20+ Erasers rained down. Alex stared in horror as they scanned the area.

His arm was suddenly caught. Alex flipped the eraser over and punched his lights out with ease.

"Rin! Now would be nice.." Sebastian yelled as people started screaming.

"Yeah, Rin please do the freaky eyeball thing." Viola begged. Rin rolled her eyes.

"If I did that, everyone here would be toast. This place is too crowded." She replied. Viola groaned.

"Fine. Sea-bass, untie my bow." Viola crouched down a bit. Sebastian slid the bow out of Viola's long hair and Viola took out a hair tie, tying her hair in a bun.

"Hurry up!" Sebastian yelled. Zada wondered what the heck they were doing.

"Shut up!" Viola took a deep breath and closed her pale violet eyes.

**_Time slowed._**

* * *

Viola walked leisurely towards a group of customers. She quickly led them out side. Along with all the rest of the customers. She left Alex where he was. After deciding it was now or never, she stuck one Eraser's finger in his nose. Ahhh. Not bad. She thought.

When she made it back, her energy was running out. Viola ripped off the hair tie and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Damn" she cursed, pushing the others towards the back just as the Erasers turned to them.

The front doors opened.

"Stop." A man's voice rang out clear as day. He stepped inside and looked at the kids. He wore a clean white lab coat, a black shirt and black slacks. He held a clipboard and eyed us all.

"Oh yay. We have the last five now. Round them up carefully. I don't want to see a scratch on them...yet." the man left the building and the Erasers grabbed at the kids.

* * *

"Now now, mister...I do not appreciate being grabbed that way." Viola shot the Eraser that had her a dirty look.

"Shut up." The Eraser tightened his grip on Viola's arm. She bit her lip, not allowing a cry of pain to escape.

Alex, who was standing next to Rin, lowered his voice. "You know where we're going?" Apparently, it wasn't low enough. Viola heard.

"Oh totally, we're going to Mutants R Us!" She replied loudly. One of the Erasers snickered, causing the lead Eraser to snarl.

"Do you guys have a plan to get out?" Alex asked, lower this time, realizing Rin had pretty good hearing so he didn't have to lean down. Rin hesitated, and shook her head no. "How about a trick of the eye or something?" Sebastian overheard and chuckled over his word choice. Rin smirked and shook her head no. Sebastian gave her a look. Zada looked at her feet. Its not as if she knew anything either.

* * *

The van halted to a stop in the middle of the night. Zada and Sebastian were alseep. Viola was whistling, irriating the Eraser holding her.

"Finally!" Sebastian stretched.

"Shut up and sit down. We're just collecting the rest of you freaks." The Eraser holding Rin snarled. Rin laughed aloud.

"We're more human than you guys." Zada remarked. The Eraser rose his hand to strike Zada, when Alex used his arm to block it.

"Not a single scratch." He repeated what the white coat had said. The Eraser growled.

"Yet." He finished. Alex shrugged, moving his arm away.

The back door suddenly swung open. A guy with short sandy brown hair and golden eyes held it open.

"Get out." He said. Suddenly, there were two people behind him. A boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes, and a girl with dark brown curly hair with lighter highlights. They both held guns.

The Erasers slowly released the mutants they had a hold of. They climbed out and backed away from the van.

The blonde boy smiled kindly at Sebastian and Zada. "Don't worry. We're here to save you." He said. The kids nodded.

Rin turned to look behind them. "They're coming. A lot of them." She said. Zada nodded, sensing it too.

The blonde boy and curly haired girl locked the van. "We'll just have to beat them, then." The first boy said, smirking a bit.

"Should we save intros for later then?" Viola asked, tying her hair up. The blonde boy held out a hand.

"Eli. That's Jackson, and the girl is Callie." He said. Viola shook his hand. Callie gave Eli a look. "What? We might die." He said. Viola giggled.

"Viola. Ginger is Rin, barbie is Zada, mini monster is Sebastian." She said. Eli smiled.

"I think its time to focus now." Callie said, slinging her gun around once before getting ready to aim.

Rin wiggled her fingers. "Hai hai." Steel edged claws shot from her nails. Jackson eyed her and whipped out his own razor sharp tallons.

"Twinnzies." He said with a fake girly voice. Rin delicately smiled back at him.

Viola looked up at the Eraser filled skies. How nice.

"Hmm, shall we?" She said, and time slowed once more.

* * *

**Okiee so the rest of their first battle as a flock shall be finished tomorrow. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Zanie helped me, and she's a pervert so bear with me. I feel super bad cause the last three characters feel rushed, but I'm trying to focus in on characters one at a time. That way everyone has their own fave character. I'll be more in depth on showing more of The other characters in the next chapter. Thanks, and Review please! I love reading them! :)**

**~Mirai**


	3. Final Prologue

Prologue 3

Third Person POV

The girl ran through the wet streets of downtown Austin, Texas. Rain poured down hard and her breath came out in short pants.

"I literally just took a shower." She muttered as the black cars advanced on her.

She quickly slid into a very narrow alley. Wiping her curly dark hair from her face, she caught her breath. But they were already comming.

She ran to the end of the alley, spotting a lone ledge on the back wall. The men in black suits squeezed through towards her. So she jumped up and caught the ledge, her feet dangling.

It would take some work to jump to the roof of one of the two buildings. She could stand on the ledge, but it still wouldn't make a big difference in the height she had to jump. And the Erasers were starting to transform. She closed her eyes and thought hard. Why was she so short? It was times like these, she needed a few inches.

"Hey, up here sweetheart." A guy called out to her. She looked up to see two teenage boys. One with tousled blonde hair and the other with short sandy brown hair. The one holding his hand out to her was the blonde, who was being held in the air by the other, on the roof.

With the final decision that she wasn't dying yet, she grabbed his hand and he threw her in the air. She looked down while she was suspended to see the blonde get on the roof with the brunette. Then she had a thought.

How much was it gonna hurt when she fell?_ Right, right. A proper landing._ She thought.

She closed her eyes tightly, and was about to land when...

_Thunk!_

"Ouch, princess." She looked down to see the brunette boy groaning.

"No one told you to interfere." She mumbled, getting off of him. The blonde laughed histerically.

"Jeez you should have seen his face when you fell on him! It was like," he made a fish face with wide eyes. The brunette glared at him.

"I'm Jackson, that idiot is Eli." He said, grunting as he stood up.

"Callie." The girl replied quietly. Eli slung an arm around Callie's shoulder, causing Callie's face to turn a shade of pink from embarassment.

"Oh? That's a cute name." Jackson leaned down to look into her bright blue eyes. Callie felt her face get hotter and hotter as she stared back into his cat-like gold irises.

"Too close!" She finally bursted out, punching both Eli and Jackson in the stomach. Both boys grunted in suprise.

"Sorry." Eli said. Callie nodded and suddenly heard a scraping noise.

"They're coming. Run." She began running towards the roof of the next building.

"Hang on, Callie! We have a plan." Eli yelled after her. Callie paused.

"Here little Callie, before you're ripped to shreds by Erasers. That would be messy. I don't like blood." Jackson said, a smile on his face. Eli stared at him in disgust. "What?" Jackson rolled his eyes.

Callie walked back to them.

"Okay. Look, we were on this roof for a while. There are white coats parked on the other side of the building in the main alley. A while ago, we overheard them talking about finding the other mutants." Jackson explained.

"So we kept listening. And here's what we've summed up. They're gathering up all escaped mutants. And they only have 8 left. We are only three of them. The guy got a call, saying they found the last 5 and are taking them to a secret location in between Dallas and Houston, where we meet up, so they have all of us in one spot." Eli continued.

"The plan is to compromise with the white coats so we can hitch a ride. Then we'll save the rest of them, and escape together." Jackson finished. Callie tapped her foot.

"But we don't even know them. They could escape by themselves." She commented. Eli shook his head.

"Callie, they're going to exterminate them as soon as they get to the School. The fact that they want us all together, we plan to use that as an advantage" He said. Callie thought about it.

"Either way, we might die. This plan might give us a little leverage though." Jackson tried persuading Callie.

"Fine. I'm in." Callie sighed. Eli and Jackson high-fived, Callie walked over to the edge of the roof, she could see the white coats...god they were so freaking oblivious.

* * *

"And so, we will follow you all willingly, if we can ride in the cars with you guys." Callie kindly asked the white coats, who were obviously newbs.

"Fine. Just don't try any funny business." The dark haired one said. Callie smiled gratefully. Were they really that stupid? Jackson smirked.

Eli was about to slide in the car next to Callie, but Jackson pushed him down and went in before him, flashing Callie a daring grin, his golden eyes shining. Eli grumbled as he got up and sat inside the car.

Callie, of course, noticed. But she only smiled lightly as the car drove off.

* * *

_**A few hours in.**_

"How will we deal with the Erasers?" Callie asked Jackson. He leaned close to her ear.

"When we make a pee break, the Erasers will go running. Rip out that tracking device," he pointed to the tiny green button on the steering wheel. "And drive like a bat out of hell. Location is already on the GPS." He replied.

Eli poked Jackson in the shoulder. "Weapons." He mouthed. Jackson nodded.

"And we'll get weapons." He said. Callie pursed her lips. He looked confident, but there were some problems.

"But won't they leave some Erasers to watch us? And what if they don't make a stop?" She asked. Jackson smirked.

"You really think we can't take out two or three Erasers?" He chuckled. Callie rolled her eyes. "And trust me. They'll need to piss soon. Its a man thing." He explained. Eli nodded. Callie, once again, rolled her eyes.

* * *

The car stopped at a near by convinience store in a small town area. The white coats and most of the Erasers went inside. Eli and Jackson gave Callie a pointed look. She sighed.

"Let's go." Jackson said. Callie was right. There were two Erasers that guarded the car. Jackson simply slammed the door on one's spine. Callie snapped the other's neck.

"Oops." She said. Jackson shrugged.

"Just an Eraser." He said, opening the trunk of the Eraser's car. Meanwhile, Eli disabled the tracking device.

"Done, guys. Let's go." Eli said, seeing Erasers through the windows of the store. Jackson and Callie grabbed a few guns and ammo then ran back to the car. The Erasers were comming out the store. They didn't notice yet.

Callie slid into the front seat and Jackson in the back. They slammed their doors shut. "Start the car, Eli." Callie said.

"W-what? I can't drive yet!" He sounded scared. Callie gave Eli a horrifyed look.

"MOVE!" She yelled, switching places as the Erasers finally noticed and started approaching the car quickly. With flawless skill, Callie started the car and put the pedal to the floor. They took off and Eli was practically thrown into his seat. Jackson looked behind them.

"They're running. They only have one GPS, the location was that classifyed." He said. "Crap, they're fast. Open the sun roof." He said, seeing the Erasers transform into nasty looking dogs as they chased the car. Eli pressed the button and slid the shader open. Jackson rose out of the opening and aimed two hand guns at the Erasers. He started shooting as Callie accelerated.

Callie, lead them off the track!" Eli yelled over gun shots. Callie clentched the steering wheel. Then she caught a smell. Not just any smell.

"Hang on, Eli! Jackson, inside!" She yelled. Jackson got inside the car and closed the roof. "Jackson, there's a bomb in here, I can smell it." She said.

"WHAT?!" He yelped.

"Under my seat." Callie said. Jackson felt around and pulled out a small square device with a silent countdown. "What number is it on?" Callie asked.

"Counting down 10 seconds." Eli said, his hazel eyes flickering between Jackson and Callie. Callie saw the four way crossroads up ahead, she knew which route. But the Erasers didn't.

"Open the sun roof again. When I say, throw the bomb." Callie said firmly. "Not a millisecond later, do you understand?" She yelled.

"Yes!" Jackson yelled back.

"Counting down 5." Eli said. Jackson got ready to throw. Callie was almost to the crossroads.

"Counting down 3." Eli yelled. Just a little further...

"We're at one!" Eli yelled. Callie pressed the pedal hard.

"NOW!" She screamed. Jackson threw the bomb, and it exploded atleast 20 Erasers up. The rest of them were lost in the smoke and fire. Callie stayed on the route, and thankfully, the car was so new, it didn't leave a trail of dust.

The car descended over a hill and out of sight. Jackson and Eli breathed a deep sigh. Then they laughed.

"Oh, what would we be without you Cal?!" Eli ruffled her curls. Callie smiled shyly.

"Where have you been all my life?" Jackson breathed. Callie frowned at him. "Right, not the time." He said in displeasure. Callie and Eli laughed as they continued to the meeting place.

* * *

**_A few hours later..._**

"Hmm, shall we?" Viola said. And time slowed down once more.

When the fight started, it was complete chaos. Everyone was using their own methods and it was messy when they crossed paths. The first person who noticed this was Alex.

As he was doing his own styled combat, he looked around him. Viola was nowhere to be seen. Zada was somehow gracefully fighting two Erasers. Sebastian was fighting too, until he spit on one of them and the Eraser fell face down in the grass. Eli and Callie were using guns and hand to hand combat. Jackson and Rin were slicing them up like no tomorrow.

While Eli was slightly clumsy with his gun, Callie was a natural, and it made their combats super disorganized. While Rin was merciless, well, Jackson was a bit merciless too, but they definitely have almost crashed into eachother a few times.

Alex looked up at the sky. His eyes widened in fear.

"There's a second wave!" He yelled at them. Everyone looked up as well to watch as more Erasers jumped down from hellicopters.

"They're at the most, 2 more waves." Callie said, kicking one Eraser in the nuts, then shooting his shoulder.

Rin cursed and stopped slicing things. "VIOLA." She yelled up at the sky. Less that a second later, the caramel haired doll appeared in front of her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Yeah you know that thing. That thing we don't use? We need to use that." She said, slicing half an Erasers face off as he came up behind her. Viola raised an eyebrow.

"We would need an archer." She said. Callie ran up to them.

"If it helps, I can shoot." She said, holding up a bow. She had taken it from the car when they were stealling weapons, just in case.

Rin and Viola grinned. "Perfect. Sea-bass!" Viola yelled. The little monster ran up to then, curls in his face.

"What?" He asked.

"We're using that thing." Rin said, gesturing to his back. Sebastian looked suprised for a moment, then reached behind him and brushed against his wings softly. He took out a feather.

"I only have one loose feather, but it spreads quickly. You only have one shot, aim for the middle." He said, handing the feather to Callie before running off. Callie looked a little confused.

"For some reason, his loose feathers expand, and hold the poison that he has in his mouth. At a high speed, the feather explodes under pressure, and parazyzes anyone that comes into contact." Viola explained. Callie nodded, and set the feather up like it was an arrow.

Aim for the middle. She thought. And released the feather into a swarm of Erasers.

A green puff of smoke enveloped the Erasers. Tens of them collapsed and as the green smoke cleared, they were all down. Callie let out a sigh. But it still wasn't over.

"Sea-bass. Any more loose feathers?" Viola asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"Well then we're gonners." Jackson scratched the back of his head. Alex walked up to Rin.

"You do have a plan." He said. Rin recalled when he asked her if she had one earlier. She nodded. "Then you lied?" He asked. Rin nodded again. Alex gulped and was about to say something, then chuckled bitterly. "Just use it." He said. Rin was about to say something back when Viola spoke.

"Rin use it. Now please. This looks like the biggest wave yet." Viola pleaded.

"She's got a trick? Use it!" Eli yelled, seeing the Erasers approach. Rin sighed.

"I can only do this once. How many more waves again?" She asked.

"This is it. But its the biggest one." Callie replied. Zada held onto Eli's leg, a terrifyed look on her face.

"Hurry up. If you're using it, use it." Jackson said. Rin pointed a claw at him.

"Shut up." She said, her eyes closed. Rin took in a small puff of air.

"悪魔" (akuma/tran:demon) she whispered. Suddenly, the air turned darker. Rin's ginger pigtails came undone and her hair fell on her shoulders. The air was filled with a sickly tension. Alex watched as a smooth chesley grin etched its way onto Rin's face.

"Rin. You okay?" Alex took a step towards her.

"No don't speak to her!" Viola stood in front of Alex. Rin's head twisted around to look at Alex. His heart beat loudly in his chest when he saw that her eyes were completely black. Callie flinched; she could sense the twisted emotions running through Rin as she stared into the her black eyes.

"Hai." She laughed histerically. With that as her final word, Rin ran towards the Erasers, who were freaking out.

She stopped directly in front of them, a smile no longer on her face. "死ぬ。これらの恐怖表現！素晴らしい! いい よ!" She screamed as Erasers gasped and withed around on the ground, coughing up blood. Soon some started to explode under the pressure.

"What is that?!" Eli asked.

"Demon eyes. Its a phsyciological experiment they used on Rin, because of her personality tendencies." Viola explained.

"She basically imagines what she wants to see in the blackest part of her heart, which unlike others, is easy for her to reach, since she knows barely any boundaries." She continued. "When these imagines are pushed into a group of people, they become reality in their minds and the people's bodies feel as if they must stick to reality, by doing whatever Rin wants to happen."

"As long as the black eyes see them, they get hit. Which is why we need to stay out of sight. Those eyes are backed out she can see a full 180° maybe even more." Sebastian added.

"What is she saying?" Alex asked. Jackson nodded.

"Basically, uh..." Viola thought of how to translate. "Die. Show me those terrifyed expressions, amazing, that's great...and so on." Viola said.

Finally, all of the Erasers were dead, or not moving. Rin turned back towards the others, her eyes were slowly turning silver.

"Rin!" Viola ran to her, as well as Alex, Zada and Sebastian. But as Viola approached the quickest, a barely alive Eraser slashed her stomach. Rin returned to normal and slit the Eraser's throat before catching Viola in her arms. Of course something like this would happen with their luck.

She was breathing, only faintly and her skin was ice cold. With a choked gasp, Zada saw the insanely deep claw mark on her stomach and chest. Tears began welling up in Rin's eyes. Zada watched in awe as Rin actually cried. Alex and Sebastian weren't sure of what to do.

"What is it?" Callie asked, then covered her mouth at seeing Viola in her condition. Jackson's eyes widened.

"You missed one." Viola sniffled. Rin bursted into tears.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Sebastian asked. Callie shook her head.

"That wound is too deep. I want to help, but its useless." She said, her eyes falling to the floor as Rin's sobs continued.

Eli finally saw the damage done to Viola. He chewed on his upper lip, knowing that if he didn't do it now, he would regret it for the rest of his probably short life. But still, if he could help, he wanted to help. For the short time he had known Viola, she had made an impression.

"Move." He pushed Callie and Jackson aside, and removed Viola from Rin's arms. Jackson saw what he was doing.

"Eli don't! You don't know how deep it'll be!" Jackson said. Eli gave him a glare.

"I'm saving her. And that's that." He replied. Jackson was taken aback by the glare Eli had shot him. Eli usually wasn't one to be so assertive.

Rin's lips trembled as she quieted her cries. Alex tried comforting her by rubbing her back, as they watched Eli place his hands softly on Viola's wounds.

Slowly, the blood was soaked into her skin, and the wounds closed up completely as if she were never injured. Viola had passed out in the process.

"Fuck." Eli groaned out as slashes appeared on his back. Callie watched in horror as blood seeped through his shirt, turning it dark.

"Oh my God! Eli!" Callie yelled. Jackson waved her away and lifted the back of his shirt.

"Shit I can see past bone, man." Jackson winced. Eli grunted in pain.

"Its alright. It..will...heal..." Eli passed out as well. Jackson took another look at his wound. It appeared twice as deep as the original. Callie looked at Jackson.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked. Jackson sighed.

"Eli is part starfish. His wounds heal rapidly and he can heal others. But when he heals others the wound appears on him, twice as deep and wide." Jackson explained. Callie sighed and looked at the wound again.

"I can see the bone already healing." Zada said, leaning over to see. Callie nodded. He may make it yet.

By this time, Rin was calm enough to supress tears and Alex was carrying Viola. "Transportation?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, we have a car, Callie start it up, kids follow her. I'll get Eli." Jackson reached under Eli's limp arms. Rin quickly reached to hold Eli's lower half. "Its fine, I got him." Jackson reasurred her. He could see Rin's eyes were red. But she shook her head.

"Its better for the wound if he's even. And besides. He saved Vi." Rin replied. Jackson shrugged and they carried Eli to the car.

* * *

Callie was the driver, Zada sat on Jackson's lap in the passengers side. Sebastian shared a seatbelt with a still sleeping Viola. Alex and Rin sat in the last two seats, with a passed out Eli laying on top of them.

Callie started the car. "Are we ready?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Hai."

"Sure."

"Mhmm."

"Just go!" That last one was Jackson. Callie smiled and punched him in the ribs before putting the pedal to the floor.

* * *

**And that was the final Prologue! Whew. Updating daily is not as relaxing as it seems. Review about anything you liked or didn't like, although I hope you liked it. Anyway, first real chapter will be up in two days maximum. Hehe get it? Maximum. No? Okay. **

**If you have any questions just PM me, I check them everyday. :)**

**~Mirai**


	4. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

That was about 2 years before the real story began. Our cute little mutants had changed a bit since then.

* * *

Let's start with Viola. She's still calling Sebastian a monster, and still wears her giant bows. And you'd think being a muntant meant to pipe down. Her hair is longer and now falls almost past her waist. Her face has matured a little, and the chubbiness that was barely visible is gone, replaced with high prominented cheekbones. She's taken a liking to matching people up, and has a few ideas up her sleeves.

Next is Zada. The little one likes her hair short and out of the way, so she sports a cute short hair style. She wears clothes that Callie and Rin picked out from Hot Topic. She's no longer a barbie, but alas, Sebastian shall call her Barbie until the end. She prefers to wear leather jackets, and has taken a real liking towards the same bands Rin listens to.

And Sebastian, he still wears a bunch of sportswear and Abercrombie, stuff like that. Jackson usually picks his clothes with him, and we all know how his style is. His previously frizzy/curly hair is now regularly washed, so it looks shiny and a lot cuter. Poison is a regular taste in his mouth, but when he brushes his teeth it tastes like the poison had an extreme a out of orange extract. He avoids brushing teeth as much as possible...but with Rin in charge of bossing people around...this doesn't happen often.

Oh, how about Callie then? Her long dark curls have lighter brown highlights and she's grown about one inch. Might seem small, but to her, its progress. She lives on the internet, searching up anything and evertything they need to know. Her favorite is Youtube, because...its Youtube. But she does have other things on her mind besides the internet. If you look in herr search history, you'll see "how to tell if a guy likes you" and "is it love" quiz searches. Ooooooh...

Now let's move on to Eli. His hair is longer now, but he keeps the tousled blonde locks his ears. He's gained a bit more muscle, with the help of Alex and Jackson. He can somewhat fight as well as them now. He gets into a lot of fights with Rin especially. Not that he doesn't care for her. But Rin pushes his buttons like no one can. Its amusing, because Eli seems like a laid back guy. But he hates unecessary hostility...and that's only one of Rin's main personality traits. They do have their good moments though. But Eli's feelings are developing towards someone who might be moving too fast for him.

Now we'll talk about Rin. Her ginger hair is kept a little past shoulder legth, and is now down most of the time. Her facial features have developed a bit, and her face is similar to that of an Anime character's. Her eyes are larger, and she's gained a habit of making chibi faces. I don't have to include that you shouldn't trust her appearace, do I? I thought we had been through this. Rin is a hostile, perverted, rude, lying little Japanese girl. There's nothing else to it. Does she have feelings for anyone? Who knows? Even if she did...would she be honest about it?

Next is Jackson. He cuts his hair regularly, and doesn't find the longer hair look appealing. He's grown to be even more of a preppy looking highschool boy, Viola always points to "his peeps" while they're at the mall. Trains to use his tallons more often, and has gotten better agility wise. His features are a bit more chisled than two years back, but he's only gotten more flirtasious. Towards anyone in particular? Hmmm...who knows.

And finally, we get to Alex. Puberty has only made him more attractive, and sometimes he gets stopped around the town by girls coffessing their love for him. Idiots. He's a little taller and has learned a few tricks he can use in battles. Is hebactually interested in the female race? Looking at him, you'd think yes. Knowing him, you'd think not. Watching and knowing him, you'd say...only one. And she pisses him off.

So we will now join our mutant friends at the shopping center in North Carolina.

* * *

"Alright we're taking role. I'm here. So Callie." Alex marked people off.

"Here."

"Eli."

"Present."

"Jackson."

"Right herrr."

"Rin."

"..."

"Rin!" Alex looked up to see Rin raising her hand. With a smirk and roll of his eyes, Alex marked her off.

"Sebastian."

"I'm here."

"Viola."

"Yup."

"And Zada." Alex looked down to see the 10 year old chewing her bubblegum. "Great, we're all here. Let's go over the drill. Jackson." Alex gestured and they switched places.

"Alright. Splitting into four groups of two. Boy and girl, and why do we do that, ladies and gentlemen?" Zada raised her hand. "Yes?"

"So no one complains because we have representatives from each gender." She said flatly. Jackson smiled tightly.

"Rin is rubbing off on you. Try to hang more around Viola." He patted her head. "Alright I'm announcing groups." He said. "Viola, you're with Sebastian. Zada, you're with Alex. Callie is with me, and Eli, you're with Rin." Jackson gave Eli a bit of a shove. Eli stuck his tongue out at Rin, who pulled her bottom eyelid down and did the same. Like I said...Anime character habit.

"Viola and Sea-bass, you guys are food. Zada and Alex are bathroom and kitchen and cleaning, Jackson, we are entertainment. Rin and Eli are clothes and accesories." Callie said.

"Alright. Let's go!" Viola yelled, dragging Sebastian to the nearby grocery store. Zada and Alex walked to Bed Bath & Beyond. Jackson and Callie went to Best Buy, and Rin and Eli went to the shopping mall.

* * *

This happened once every month, going out to get supplies, and most of the time they went to different places, with disguises.

How did they get money, you might ask? Good question.

There was a time when the flock passed by a rich guy's home. They were broke and needed food. The guy, who had a child, knew exactly who they were and what they needed. With that in mind, he gave each member of the flock something called a black card. Meaning that it virtually has no limits.

The flock has been very grateful ever since. That man was the only reason they were alive. They never did meet the man's child, though. And it was strange how he automatically understood their situation. They didn't let it bother them though. But they'll know exactly who he is and why he knew very, very soon.

* * *

After a hard day's work, the flock flew back to the small forest. Well...Eli has no wings so Jackson carried Eli. That's not fun...for neither of them. At first you might think...is there a treehouse or something?...

No. If you look closely, you can see a small tree near the middle of the forest. Its impossible to find unless you know what you're doing.

If you were to follow the flock, you would see Zada press her small foot to the moss around the small tree. With a small pop, a hatch would open, leading you down into the earth.

After walking around in the tunnel for two minutes or so, you come to a metal door, which opens with a key Alex keeps in his jacket.

That was their home. Regardless of it being underground...it was almost like a nightclub. That's probably what it was before. But no one came there anymore, the. Keys were left near the small tree.

But the ones who built the place had to be geniuses. It was literally mind blowing how they even had electricity and wifi. Did it ever occur to them that they might be setting themselves in a trap?

Probably.

But that was exactly why they didn't mind.

You see, the flock wasn't running or hiding from the school.

In fact, they're trying to find the Main School. To take down the new Director.

* * *

**Okay, so this Chapter is mainly just re-introducing the flock two years later at their ages you submitted. Its also setting the setting for the beginning of the story, so I thought it would make for a nice beginning chapter to see the characters a bit different, almost as if you haven't seen them in a while. Makes you feel fuzzy, right? Like "oh! I remember how she/he was back then!". But anyway, hope you liked it, even though it was kinda short...I'll update within the week. :)**

**P.S. do you guys like the cover? Zanie made it for me. I love it. You'll understand who that random dude in the white coat is next chappie. Gosh I'm excited. Holy crap I'm so weird.**

**~Mirai**


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 18 year old took out a brand new lollipop. His eyes resembled rubies, and his ruffled hair was the color of black licorice.

"Ooh grape." He laughed, delighted after having nothing but cherry for some time.

"Kai." A man called out. The boy in the white lab coat twisted in his seat.

"Yes father?"

"Have you located them?" He asked. His tone flat. Kai grinned.

"A long time ago. Thanks to you, of course." He replied. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Vacation." His father replied. "Kai, I'm going to ask again." Kai dropped his smile and turned back towards his cell phone.

"The answer is still yes. I'm perfectly fine with it. And I promise I won't kill them immediately before testing them." He said. The man sighed deeply.

"What else are you going to do, Kai?" His father asked. Kai sucked on the lollipop. "Do you intend to keep one?" He asked. Kai smirked to himself.

"Why yes. Yes I do." He replied quietly. His father was baffled.

"But how will you choose?" He asked. Kai spun around again and tapped his test tube with a fizzy pink liquid inside.

"Drug them, watch them. And kidnap. Then I'll decide." He replied. "And if that doesn't work, we always have _that_." He added. His father was left wide eyed.

"And what if they get through? That would throw away half our most powerful mutants just so you can have one to yourself."

"Ahh, but its not that simple. I'll simply snatch up the one who's the most heart broken out of all three. Research shows that one out of three relationships end in tragedy. One is bound to accept my invatation. Until then, I'll lead them on." He said.

"The lab is dangerous. Do you know how many staff we've lost in there, just to keep it intact?"

"437 to be exact." Kai replied with a wink. His father gave him a look. "This year." He finished. Kai's face became relaxed.

"Are you even taking this seriously?" His father asked. Kai stood up and motioned for him to follow. The two men walked through the narrow halls to the main school building.

Finally, they reached a large window. Kai peered inside of it. "Look. Those are our prizes. Hana exp.18653, her twin, Kana exp.18654. Then Jerry exp.41109, and Laine, exp.32649. And that's Darcy, exp.21178. Then my personal favorites. The triplets. They don't have names, but they're definitely my favorites." He ranted excitedly.

His father stared at the experiments. They were normal enough. "They're normal mutants, Kai."

"No. Watch." Kai giggled and opened a small hatch in the window. He then tossed a few lollipops inside, and closed the hatch quickly. In the blink on an eye, the triplets were at the window, like wild animals.

Kai's father stared in horror as Kai laughed. "What the hell?" He said as he saw their teeth grow long and sharp, with their heads and arms twitching.

"Its great, right?" Kai smiled sweetly. His father sighed in defeat.

"Mr. Director, you should not be feeding the mutants." A man in a labcoat said firmly. Kai turned around and grabbed his collar.

"Open the hatch." He told an assistant nearby. The blonde girl opened the hatch quickly. Kai smiled and shoved the man's arm through the hatch.

"No! Ahh!" The man screamed as the triplets descended on his flesh. Blood sprayed the window and Kai's father watched with saddened eyes.

Kai finally took his arm out and closed the hatch. The man slumped to the ground, holding his arm. "Don't tell me what to do. Give him to Doctor Fin, Alice." He told the blonde girl. She nodded and escorted the man away.

"What was the point of that?" His father asked as they headed back to Kai's office.

"Authority. Because I'm 18, the staff dont seem to get that I'm the Director." He replied. His father nodded.

"I understand, but isn't that taking it a bit too far?" He asked. Kai shook his head.

"They need to learn. In a way that they won't forget. Even if they die. Their last thoughts will be, 'I should have respected Director Kai'." He explained.

Kai was too much for his father to handle. Cheery and delightful, with a bittersweet inside. His father wasn't particularly a fan of bittersweet things. Which is why Kai made him frustrated on a daily basis.

"I know what I'm doing, father. I'm not like you or mom. I'm doing things my way." Kai stated firmly, in a tone that not even his father could deny, was frightening.

His father just shook his head and left the room without another word.

* * *

Now

Kai smiles and throws away the stick of the lollipop.

He then turns around and looks you in the eye.

"Now then. Shall we get started?"

* * *

**Sorry its super short. I've been busy with some tornaments and stuff. Godd thing is, we raised a lot of money for my class. But anyway, I promise I will update within this week this time. There just wasn't much to add in this chapter. Arigatou. Oh and in case you haven't noticed, Director Kai is the character on the cover picture for this story!**


End file.
